


You are a...

by Suga1Kookie2



Series: Good omens shorts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga1Kookie2/pseuds/Suga1Kookie2
Summary: Just Crowley and Aziraphale being cute.





	You are a...

**Author's Note:**

> So o was, again, inspired by tiktok, happens to often.   
> It was created by this beautiful person: @alreadystarryeyed   
> Go check them out, they're really cute.

"You're such a difficult little devil." Aziraphale said that with no intentional harm, he said it in a teasing voice because he loves to teas Crowley.   
"Do you think after yesterday I would just let you back in my bed?"   
The main problem for Crowley is that, Aziraphale is sitting, lying down, in the bed and smirking up to him. It's such a lovely picture that Crowley almost didn't have the strength to be mad about being teased.  
"You're a tease, you know that? Looking all cute like that." Crowley smiled, "I just really love you!"

With that Aziraphale drops every plan he had and just bids Crowley to come into his arms. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes it's too early in the morning to concentrate really.


End file.
